Zonnepoot: Uilenvlucht
Lena word thuis gepest en mishandeld door haar 3 grote broers en vader, van haar moeder weet ze niks, die is gestorven vlak na haar geboorte. Dan krijgt ze een brief, ze is uitgenodigd om als leerling bij grijze jager Arro te komen. Samen gaan ze achter een bende moordenaars aan, en als ze die bijna hebben, krijgt de jacht opeens een erg persoonlijke wending... (personages) thumb|de voorkant van uilenvlucht thumb Proloog ‘’Jij kunt mij niet eens vier zonen geven?’’, Hans’ vrouw kromp in elkaar van zijn geschreeuw. Ze wist zeker dat hij beneden iets te veel wijn met zijn klanten meegedronken had. Hans’ gezicht was rood van boosheid, hij gaf zijn vrouw een klap, zij bleef bewusteloos, of dood liggen. Wat kon hem dat schelen, hij pakte de kleine baby op en was van plan om haar gewoon het raam uit te gooien. Op het laatste moment bedacht hij zich; ze zou prima van pas kunnen komen in de herberg, als serveerster of een kok. Ze zou ook geen loon hoeven en er altijd zijn, ‘’Lena’’, dat zou voortaan haar naam zijn. Hoofdstuk 1 Lena ontweek de klap van Bruno, ze was gewend dat ze werd geslagen als ze niet op tijd het eten of drinken bij een tafel had. Ze was afgeleid geweest omdat de muzikant die deze avond optrad in de herberg net haar lievelingsliedje had gespeeld. Bruno was niet van plan om haar ongestraft te laten gaan en gaf haar nog een klap, deze keer raakte haar oudste broer haar vol in haar gezicht. De tranen sprongen in Lena’s ogen, haar hand ging naar haar wang en ze voelde bloed op de plek waar hij haar geraakt had, hoe kon dat? Ze keek weer naar Bruno en zag dat hij een glasscherf in zijn hand had, Lena rende naar de keuken alsof ze nog een bestelling moest halen. Eigenlijk, was de enige reden waarom Lena nog in leven was, de kokkin Willemijn. Willemijn was als een moeder voor Lena, vader zei niet veel over haar moeder. Het enige wat ze wist was dat ze bij haar geboorte gestorven was. Willemijn zag al meteen wat er aan de kant was en ze gaf haar snel een doekje om het bloeden te stelpen. ‘’Waarom moeten ze mij altijd hebben’’ klaagde ze, Willemijn wilde altijd wel naar haar geklaag luisteren. Misschien doen ze het wel omdat ze anders was? Lena had niet bruin of blond haar zoals haar broers, haar haar was pikzwart. Ook was ze het enige meisje in het huis, en ze was ook nog eens de jongste. Ze haalde het doekje van haar wang en zag dat het al bijna gestopt was, Willemijn veegde de laatste restjes bloed weg en Lena moest de gelagkamer weer in. Lena keek door het dak van haar hutje naar de sterren, haar broers wilde niet met haar op een kamer slapen dus hadden ze een gammel hutje aan de zijkant van de herberg gebouwd. Haar avondeten bestond uit een kommetje waterige soep en een klein stukje brood, het brood gaf ze maar aan Kwispel. Kwispel was een grote bruine hond, en hem boeide het niet dat Lena een meisje was. Willemijn had erop gestaan dat als Lena buiten moest slapen ze bescherming van een mens of een dier nodig had. Toen was Lena als achtjarig meisje met haar vader naar de markt gegaan en hadden ze kwispel gekocht, natuurlijk waren Otto, Jan en Bruno jaloers geweest, maar ze waren allang blij dat ze geen kamer meer met haar hoefden te delen. Lena werd, zoals altijd, voordat de zon opkwam gewekt door Willemijn. Dan moest ze helpen met het ontbijt voor haar vader en haar drie broers. Ze stond op, rekte zich uit en trok haar jurk aan, die was net te groot waardoor ze steeds struikelde en hij helemaal vies was. Kwispel Kwispelde en keek haar belangstellend aan, ze deed het deurtje open en Kwispel volgde haar braaf naar de herberg, kwispel zou bij de deur blijven terwijl zij ontbijt zou bakken. In de keuken zat ze te luisteren naar het gesprek tussen haar vader en een klant, de omelet brandde aan. Met een rood hoofd bracht ze de aangebrande omelet naar de tafel, Jan hield zijn hand al klaar om haar te slaan toen hij de aangebrande omelet zag. Half huilend ging Lena maar weer naar de keuken; de klant met wie haar vader aan het praten was geweest wilde wat bier. Ze kwam met een volle beker uit de keuken lopen, ze lette even niet op en stapte op de zoom van haar jurk. Ze viel hard en de beker rolde over de grond, de stilte was om te snijden. Lena dacht snel na en voordat haar broers haar konden pakken rende ze de herberg uit. Eenmaal buiten zag Kwispel haar en dacht dat ze een spelletje speelden, hij rende vrolijk met Lena mee. Ze stopte pas toen ze bij de rivier was die buiten hun dorpje stroomde, het kabbelende water maakte haar weer wat rustiger. Het was stom wat ze gedaan had, zodra ze terug kwam zou het alleen maar erger worden, ze was weggelopen. Ze trok haar laarsjes uit en ze hing haar voeten in het water, een vis zwom zo dichtbij dat ze hem kon voelen. Ze draaide haar haar om haar vinger, wat zou ze straks gaan doen? Er kwam een reiziger op een paardje langs maar ze vestigde er weinig aandacht aan, ze had nu wel belangrijkere dingen om aan te denken. Opeens begon Kwispel te grommen, Lena vroeg zich af wat er was, dit deed hij anders nooit. Ze draaide zich om en zag dat de reiziger van daarnet pal achter haar stond. Hoofdstuk 2 Lena rende nu zo hard als ze kon weer naar huis, haar irritante broers waren beter dan die vreemdeling van daarnet. Ze stopte voor de herberg, Uilennest, stond er vrolijk op het uithangbord. Ze vroeg zich af of zij zelf zo vrolijk zou zijn als ze naar binnen ging, ze trok de deur snel open. Het kon maar beter snel achter de rug zijn, Binnen zaten alleen de muzikant van de vorige avond en Willemijn. Kwispel begroette de kok vrolijk en Willemijn stuurde het beest naar buiten, geen honden in de buurt van de keuken. Haar vader en broers waren nergens te bekennen, waarschijnlijk op zoek naar haar. Ze bedacht zich opeens dat ze de hele dag nog niet gegeten had, ze ging de keuken in en Willemijn liep achter haar aan. ‘’Doe je de afwas als je klaar bent met eten?’’ vroeg ze vriendelijk, Lena knikte en viel aan op een stukje brood dat ze net tussen de eieren gevonden had. Met haar handen in het sop hoorde ze de deur opengaan. Of het was een klant of het was haar vader, haar vader wilde ze nu liever niet tegen het lijf lopen. Lena veegde haar handen aan haar schort af en stak haar hoofd om de hoek van de keuken. De vreemdeling van de rivier was binnengekomen, hij keek rond of hij iemand zag waaraan hij iets kon vragen. Lena haalde diep adem en verzamelde al haar moed voordat ze de keuken uitkwam, ze hoopte dat de man haar niet zou herkennen. ‘’ Zoekt u iets?’’ vroeg ze, proberend haar zenuwachtige stem onder controle te houden. ‘’Ik wil graag dat mijn paard op stal kan staan en ik in een warm ben kan liggen’’, Lena knikte en liep naar buiten om zijn paard in de stal te zetten. Het viel haar op dat zijn paard helemaal niet zo groot was, ze keek er beter naar en ze zag iets uit de zadeltas steken. Snel bracht ze het paard naar de stal en ze opende de tas, er zaten wapens in. Een boog en pijlen, en ook een grijsgroene mantel, die man was een grijze jager! Ze besloot maar zo min mogelijk in de buurt van de jager te komen, al de verhalen die ze in de herberg had gehoord kwamen er op neer dat het een soort van tovenaars waren. De gelagkamer zat helemaal vol, dit was de laatste nacht dat de muzikant zou blijven. Lena rende van hot naar her om de bestellingen te voltooien, met het gevoel dat de grijze jager naar haar keek. Toen haar vader en broers terug waren gekomen hadden ze niet boos gereageerd, ze waren ook niet blij, de nieuwe klant trok al hun aandacht. Met haar handen vol met bier liep ze naar een tafeltje waar de mensen vrolijk mee op de maat van de muziek stampten. Ze was er bijna, en weer stapte ze op haar te lange jurk. Ze viel en de tafel lachte haar vierkant uit, ze vervloekte haar lange jurk en ze liep naar de keuken voor nieuw bier. Er moest toch iets aan de jurk te doen zijn? Ze pakte het vleesmes en sneed er een reep van de onderkant af, die kon de meteen als een haarband gebruiken. Het was niet erg mooi, maar wel efficiënt. Die avond kon ze niet slapen, de vacht van Kwispel ging al rustig op en neer. Lena zat nog steeds over die vreemde man te piekeren. besloot dat ze meer over die jager te weten wilde komen, ze sloop haar hutje uit en liep naar de stal. Zijn paard stond er nog, het zwarte beestje hinnikte toen ze in zijn buurt kwam. Lena keek in de zadeltas, er lagen naast de wapens ook wat papieren in. Ze vervloekte het dat haar vader en broers haar nooit hadden leren lezen, ze werd nog nieuwsgieriger toen ze het zegel van de koningin erop zag staan. Ze nam de brief in haar hand en het flauwe schijnsel van de maan hielp haar zodat ze het beter kon zien. Wacht. Het was nieuwe maan vannacht, hoe kon er licht zijn? Lena draaide zich om en ze verwachtte het al, daar stond de grijze jager weer met een lantaarn in zijn hand. Hoofdstuk 3 Arro keek naar het meisje voor zich, ze was klein, mager en haar zwarte haar hing om haar gezicht vol blauwe plekken. Ze zou best wel eens een goede grijze jager kunnen worden, hij schrok bijna van zijn eigen gedachtes. ‘’Wat doe je hier?’’, het meisje keek betrapt op en hij zag dat het ze zich een hoedje schrok. ‘’i-ik ben Lena’’ stamelde ze, ‘’Ik wilde weten wat je doet, niet je naam’’ hij wist dat het niet aardig klonk, maar wat kon een indringer in het midden van de nacht anders verwachten? Lena keek naar het document dat ze nog steeds in haar handen had en ze gaf het snel terug aan Arro. Hij zag dat het zegel verbroken was, ‘’Heb je erin gelezen?’’ vroeg hij, dit was belangrijke informatie, hij was dom geweest om het maar gewoon in zijn zadeltassen te laten zitten. Lena keek naar haar voeten en zei: ‘’ik kan niet lezen’’ Arro voelde zich opgelucht en verbaasd tegelijk. ‘’Hoezo kun je niet lezen?’’ de verbazing was duidelijker in Arro’s stem te horen dan hij wilde, het meisje rende door de deur weg, die viel met een luide klap in het slot en een paard in de stal hinnikte angstig. Arro liep naar zijn kamer en ging op zijn bed zitten, de vloer kraakte, hij had voor een zo goedkoop mogelijke kamer gekozen. Terwijl hij naar het plafon keek dacht na over wat er net allemaal gebeurd was; hij was uit zijn slaap gewekt door het alarm van Modder. Toen hij naar de stal was gegaan had hij het meisje dat hier ook werkte gezien, ze had in zijn papieren zitten snuffelen. Hij wist zowat niks over haar, ze heette Lena, ja, dat wist hij maar meer niet. Wat hij al wel had gezien was dat het meisje best talent had om een grijze jager te worden. In het korps hadden ze al een tijdje een tekort aan leerlingen, er waren gewoon niet genoeg geschikte kandidaten in het midden van het leen. Dat was ook de reden geweest waarom hij hier aan de randen opzoek was gegaan naar kandidaten, hier kwam hij wat minder vaak en was de kans het grootst dat hij wat over het hoofd had gezien. Terwijl hij over van alles en nog wat na bleef denken viel hij uiteindelijk in slaap. De volgende morgen schreef hij terwijl hij zijn ontbijt at, een simpel maal van een boterham met wat fruit, een brief aan Ian, het hoofd van de grijze jagers. Ian moest weten dat hij een mogelijke kandidaat gevonden had waar ze al zo lang naar zochten. Zelf was hij niet zo blij geweest met de gedachte dat hij zijn hutje moest verlaten voor zoiets onbenulligs, wat als er mensen waren gekomen die echt dringend hulp nodig hadden en hij er niet was? Uit zijn ooghoek zag hij het weer en Arro dekte snel met zijn handpalm zijn brief af, de man die naast hem zat mocht dit niet lezen. Arro had namelijk al gezien dat hij meerdere keren had gedaan alsof zijn veter los zat of alsof hij iets liet vallen om te proberen op het papier te kijken. Misschien is het wel een spion, flitste het door zijn hoofd. Die gedachte verwierp hij snel weer, het was waarschijnlijk gewoon een nieuwsgierige boerenknecht die een goed maal wilde voordat hij zijn dag begon. Maar hij bleef wel opletten en zette er nog geen afzender op, als de roodharige man dat zag wist hij misschien wel wie hij was. Iedereen wist wel wie de grijze jager van hun leen was, ook al had hij zelf niet echt bijzondere dingen gedaan, wist zelfs hier op het randje van Redmont wisten bijna iedereen wel wie hij was, niet van gezicht maar natuurlijk wel van naam. Hij had besloten dat hij hier zo snel mogelijk weer vandaan zou gaan, hij zou aan een paar mensen die hij compleet vertrouwde vragen het meisje in de gaten te houden en als ze goed genoeg was, kon ze over een tijdje een brief verwachten die haar leven zou veranderen.   Hoofdstuk 4 Lena veegde het zweet van haar hoofd af, ze was nu al de hele dag aan het werk aan de nieuwe stal. De oude was meer gat dan stal geweest en nodig aan vervanging toe, natuurlijk, had zij het weer moeten doen. Maar ze was blij dat ze niet het zwaarste klusje gekregen had, Willemijn had besloten op het veld achter de herberg te komen wonen. Zo kon ze iedere ochtend nog eerder aan de slag, En, dacht Lena grillig, dan kan ze langer bij Otto zijn. Lena had allang door dat haar vriendin het op haar broer gemunt had, zelf vond ze Willemijn nu helemaal niet meer zo aardig. Ze duwde Kwispel aan de kant, hij probeerde haar hamer in zijn bek te pakken. De eerste dag had ze het toegelaten en toen had ze een half uur achter hem aangerend om hem terug te krijgen. Ze borstelde de vacht van Kwispel, er zaten veel klitten in en ze probeerde er zo veel mogelijk uit te halen. Kwispel moest er altijd goed uit zien, als hij dat niet deed had ze de kans dat vader hem misschien toch weg zou sturen. Een keer was dat al bijna gebeurd, ze had met hem in de modder zitten spelen, toen ze terug kwamen was er net een belangrijk iemand in de herberg gekomen. Haar vader had zich flink voor haar en de besmeurde hond geschaamd. De hele dag had ze weer aan de stal gewerkt en hij was bijna klaar, alleen het dak moest nog. Lena liep de gelagkamer uit, ze zou zo snel mogelijk gaan slapen zodat ze morgen zo snel mogelijk kon beginnen. Tot haar verbazing was de deur van haar hutje open, ze ging sneller lopen en Kwispel rende aan haar zijde mee. Nu ze binnen was zag ze Willemijn op haar bed zitten, wat moest die nu weer? ‘’Waarom ontwijk je me de laatste tijd toch steeds?’’ vroeg Willemijn aan Lena. Lena ging aan de andere kant op de grond zitten en zuchtte, Kwispel ging naar Willemijn toe in de hoop een kriebelbeurt te krijgen. Willemijn duwde hem weg en Kwispel ging verontwaardigd bij Lena liggen. ‘’Omdat ik niet snap waarom je hem leuk vind’’ antwoorde Lena uiteindelijk, Willemijn keek haar aan alsof ze iets grappigs zei. ‘’Dat jij hem haat betekend nog niet dat je mij ook moet haten’’ zei ze en ze liep haar hutje uit, Lena ging op haar bed liggen. Misschien deed ze ook wel stom, ze draaide zich om in haar bed en duwde de snuit van Kwispel weg. Die ochtend ging Lena weer snel aan de slag met de stal, ze klom er met een plank op en begon hem vast te maken. De slagen van de hamer dreunde door haar arm en ze voelde de spierpijn van de vorige dagen. Ze draaide zich om om de volgende plank te pakken, haar spieren protesteerden hevig, en herhaalde haar proces weer. Lena klauterde naar de ladder en sprong van de laatste paar treden af, het was nu tijd voor het stro voor op het dak. Terwijl ze een baal pakte van de drie die ze gisteren op de markt gekocht had, begon Kwispel te grommen, ze keek om wat er aan de hand kon zijn. Daar kwamen Otto, Jan, Bruno en haar vader aangelopen. Moesten die niet met de bouw van Willemijns huis bezig zijn? Hans zwaaide met een papier in zijn hand, nu hij dichterbij kwam, bleek het een brief te zijn. Hoofdstuk 5 Lena rende naar hen toe en griste het papiertje uit haar vaders hand. Ze kreeg bijna nooit post. Lena bestudeerde de envelop aandachtig, het zegel had ze nog nooit gezien, het leek het meeste op een blaadje. ‘’Waarom stuurt een Grijze Jager jou een brief?’’ vroeg Jan met een jaloerse ondertoon in zijn stem. Natuurlijk, Het blad was een eikenblad. Ze liet haar vingers over de brief glijden, zou ze het al openmaken? Kwispel had door dat er iets aan de hand was, hij rende op zijn eigen hobbelige manier naar het groepje mensen toe. ‘’Terug jij!’’ Bruno stuurde hem weg. Lena keek hem boos aan en gebaarde haar bruine hond dat hij terug mocht komen. Nu had ze de knoop doorgehakt en maakte de brief open, het zegel legde ze voorzichtig weg. Hans griste het papier uit haar handen en las het hardop voor. ‘’Beste Lena, Sommige mensen moeten zich inschrijven om Grijze Jager te worden, maar jij bent gekozen. Wij vermoeden dat jij geschikt bent voor het vak en willen je verzoeken om morgen rond het middaguur je bij de rivier te melden. Als je besluit te gaan, neem dan al je bezittingen mee. Met vriendelijke groeten, '' ''Ian Visser.’’ Lena kon haar oren niet geloven, ‘’M-mag ik gaan?’’ vroeg ze voorzichtig aan haar vader. ‘’Natuurlijk niet.’’ Die woorden kwamen als een bom neer in haar hoofd, ze had de kans om weg te gaan, maar mocht niet. ‘’Waarom niet?’’ vroeg ze koppig. ‘’Omdat de stal nog niet klaar is.’’ Antwoorde Hans. ‘’Dan maak ik die toch af..’’ ‘’ook dat mag je niet gaan.’’ Onderbrak vader haar. Lena wist dat het hopeloos was en ging maar weer verder met de stal, dit zou ze niet winnen. Die avond, nadat ze helemaal klaar was met de stal, dacht ze in bed na wat ze morgen zou gaan doen. Ze zou naar de rivier gaan om Arro, (ze wist dat de Grijze Jager van Redmont zo heette) te ontmoeten, dat was zeker. Maar hoe zou ze Otto, Bruno, Jan en vader overhalen om te gaan? Ze dacht er lang over na, Kwispel wilde naar buiten en krabbelde tegen het scheve deurtje aan. Ze liep naar het deurtje toe en ging samen met hem naar buiten. Het was een heldere zomernacht, je voelde de hitte nog hangen van de afgelopen dagen. Nadat kwispel alles besnuffeld had een een goed plekje gevonden had om zijn behoefde te doen, gingen ze weer nar binnen. Toen wist Lena het zeker; ze zou ze niet overhalen. Ze zou gewoon gaan. Hoofdstuk 6 Lena werd wakker en rilde van de kou. Overdag mocht het dan wel warm zijn, maar in de nachten merkte je dat de herfst eraan kwam. Stilletjes stond ze op en gebaarde Kwispel dat hij stil moest zijn terwijl ze naar buiten liep. Over haar schouder droeg ze een kleine knapzak waar eigenlijk bijna niks inzat. Een paar te grote en smerige jurken, een touw waar ze later Kwispel aan vast wilde maken en een fluitje. Dat fluitje was bijzonder, ze had het, net zoals haar broers er een hadden, van haar moeder bij haar geboorte gekregen. Ze probeerde zich te herinneren waar die van haar broers naar klonken. Die van Otto klonk als een duif, die van Bruno als een merel en die van Jan klonk als een uil. Die van haar klonk als een roodborstje. Het hoge getjirp maakte haar altijd vrolijk, gedachteloos liep ze naar de ingang van de herberg. Kwispel blafte opgewonden toen Willemijn naar buiten kwam, Lena voelde zich verslagen. Ze was dom geweest en nu was ze gesnapt. ‘’Ga je weg?’’ Vroeg Willemijn. In haar stem klonk geen boosheid, alleen maar begrip. Lena knikte en zei verder maar niks. ‘’Ik ga je missen.’’ Zei de kokkin nog voordat ze weer naar binnenging. Opgelucht ging Lena verder, deze keer wel de goede kant op. Lena wist al meteen dat ze veel te vroeg aangekomen was en terwijl ze aan de oever, in de buurt van de brug, zat. Kreeg ze een plannetje. Stilletjes glipte ze tussen de struiken en Kwispel volgde haar meteen, ze gebaarde de hond om stil te zijn. Lena wilde het wachten eigenlijk al bijna weer opgeven toen ze het geluid van een paard hoorde. Dat moest Arro zijn! Kwispel begon te grommen toen hij de Grijze Jager rook en hij keek meteen haar kant op. Lena stond op en liep de struiken uit, Kwispel bestraffend een tikje op zijn snuit gevend. ‘’Goed geprobeerd.’’ Zei Arro en Lena wist dat hij het meende. ‘’Als je hond niet gegromd had, had ik je veel lastiger kunnen vinden.’’ Lena knikte en keek vragend naar het paard. ‘’Hoe moet ik mee? Lopend? Of mag ik achterop?’’ Arro gebaarde naar zijn zadel en Lena klom erop. Kwispel gromde dreigend naar het paard, alsof hij wilde dat hij zijn bazin meteen weer op de grond zette. Arro gaf zijn paard met een tikje van zijn knie aan dat hij moest gaan rijden. Het dier begon in een rustige draf te lopen. Het was al bijna avond toen ze bij kasteel Redmont aankwamen. Lena, die nog nooit iets groters had gezien dan de herberg, keek vol verbazing naar het kasteel. ‘’Zakt het door al dat gewicht niet weg in de grond?’’ Vroeg ze bezorgd maar Arro lachte. ‘’Nee, het is erg stevig gebouwd en zal dat nooit doen.’’ Ze sloegen een paadje in dat het bos in ging en Kwispel raakte nog verder achterop. De bruine hond had namelijk al bewezen niet zo’n goede conditie te hebben en leek nu veel meer respect voor het paard te hebben. Ze stopte bij een veldje, het was omringd door grote eiken die een schaduw op de gezellige veranda wierpen. Het huisje was klein en simpel, maar Lena was blij dat het niet leek op de herberg. Ze zou niet de hele tijd aan haar afscheid herinnerd willen worden. Arro opende de deur, de deurklink kraakte en e deur schraapte een beetje over de vloer. Arro wees haar op de kleinere van de twee slaapkamers die nu van haar zou zijn. Lena was erg benieuwd en deed de deur open. Het was een gewone kamer met een bed, nachtkastje en een gordijntje waarachter ze haar kleren kon ophangen. Het voelde al als thuis. Categorie:DeGrijzeJagerFanfiction wiki Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:DGJF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:De Grijze Jager Categorie:Uilenvlucht